For much of the small and mid-scale cell culture work at the core of biotechnology, traditional culture ware such as flasks and roller bottles are the only devices that are practical for use. Although they are easy to use and disposable, they have design limits that cause them to squander labor, laboratory space, disposal space, growth factors, protein recovery materials, and time. This application proposes a new cell culture device that is far superior to traditional culture ware. The new device is called the "6X Membrane Roller Bottle (6X MRB)." It has an outside shape that takes the shape of a roller bottle so that it can interface with standard lab equipment. However, it has a unique internal geometry that allows it to grow more cells in less space, concentrate cell secreted protein, and reduce the use of growth factors. Millions of dollars of savings are projected annually. While the design concept appears strong on paper, feasibility needs to be proven through biological performance testing. Thus, the primary goal of Phase 1 is to determine if the 6X MRB concept will perform as hypothesized when faced with actual biological evaluations. Specific aims follow. Aim 1: Fabricate 6X MRB test devices in accordance with our concept design. A six fold increase in surface area will be present relative to traditional culture ware and a dialysis membrane will allow cells to be cultured at high density. Deliverable: Sterile 6X MRB test devices ready for Aim 2 testing. Aim 2: Determine feasibility of the 6X MRB by conducting a biological assessments with BHK cells secreting EPO, mesenchymal cells using expensive growth factors, and PG13 cells secreting viral vectors to determine its capacity to cost reduce the cell culture process relative to traditional culture ware. Deliverable: Report whether or not Phase II is warranted. If warranted, a design data base will be available to guide the Phase II plan. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: For much of the small and mid-scale cell culture work at the core of biotechnology, traditional culture ware such as flasks and roller bottles are the only devices that are practical for use. Although they are easy to use and disposable, they squander labor, laboratory space, disposal space, growth factors, protein recovery materials, and time. In the absence of a superior device alternative, a significant portion of the vast amount of money spent on cell culture is wasted. A new cell culture device is proposed that overcomes these problems and is expected to allow millions of dollars annually to be redirected from mundane cell culture activity to much more important aspects of research.